Evanescere
by Pienette
Summary: "The only way she can be save is by turning her into one of us" he smirked "In other words, this could be a practical joke or he's trying to motivate us in commencing the awakening to save her"
1. Evanescere

**Evanescere**

 _ **"The heart valve's tissue are becoming very weak. As you can see, the outline is even fuzzier than before. I'm afraid that the tissues around the heart are fattening because of it. The possibility of it improving by itself is none. There are cases where the patient has lived to thirty without the operation, but your girlfriend's defect is deteriorating too fast"**_

 _ **Laito glared at the doctor "So you're saying that there's no hope for her and she's going to die?" he hissed grabbing the doctor's collar "There's still a chance if she takes a surgery, right?"**_

 _ **"Sir, I'm afraid there's nothing I can do without the patient's consent" the doctor replied "Nevertheless, the chance of her surviving after the operation is very low"**_

 _ **Laito clicked his tongue "Are you telling me to sit and wait for her to die?"**_

 _ **"Sir, there are many case-"**_

 _ **"Spare me the nonsense"**_

Laito Sakamaki is a debonair gentleman with a collective and vivacious demeanor, but the person he was earlier is quite the contrary of that. For a minute he lost himself there, anger and exasperation took over him. Those emotions he detests to feel surfaced the moment he heared about his bitch-chan's lethal condition. Who would expect that her heart helds an unpredictable time bomb that any minute might detonate, luckily it didn't went off yet. He never considered that she has a crucial secret.

Everyone there seems to know her, it made him wonder if those times she ardently beseech for his permission to let her go downtown was because she had a consultation. Heck, he never let her go once, a pang of guilt lingered in his chest. He has been walking along the streets impassively with no direction. His mind kept on picturing the face she would make, considering he already knows her little secret. How awkward it would be.

"Laito"

He heared a soft feminine voice called his name, his head jerked towards the direction of the owner of the voice. He was surprised to see Yui standing infront of him with her goofy smile. She giggled as she saw his mouth slightly parted, it's very rare to see him in a state like this. She wonders what happened.

"Reiji called the hospital, he says he'll send the limo to fetch us" she informed, but Laito just stared at her dumbfoundingly "Laito?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Am I not allowed here?"

"You're not allowed to go out" his voice was soft, but annoyance is above it "You just had an attack and now you're acting like nothing... Like nothing happened"

When she decided to look for him she was expecting to see the usual cocky and seductive Laito Sakamaki with his froth complex, but this my friend is a stranger. Her heart almost assumed that he's concerned, but that would be an understatement. Her mouth parted to respond, but no words came out.

"If bitch-chan wouldn't take care of her self, then I would be force to..." the hint of concern he has seconds ago is now gone "...take care of her"

"N-no" she stuttered "The doctor says I'm fine now"

"I doubt that, bitch-chan~"

It would be better if he would just drop this argument and move on like he usually does because Laito isn't the type who shows affection and sentiment, what he has is lust and false love, It's agreeable to the eyes of many.

"It's the truth"

"I don't remember ever giving you the authority to go out" he giggled "You're still defining me despite all the punishment I gave you. I wonder if bitch-chan really learned her lesson"

"Y-you didn't told me that I wasn't allowed to go out, and besides I have the doctor's consent"

"Now you're talking back" an eerie forced smile curl up in his lips "I wonder what punishment I shall give you"

Knowing that she couldn't do anything against him she shut her mouth and looked at the ground beneath her feet. He only listens to what he wants to hear, and is a deaf to her pleads.

"Hold my hand"

She looked up at him, a frown creased her forehead "Pardon?"

"This shall be your punishment"

He smirked as he held her hand and entertwined it with his into a lover's hold. They began walking in uttered silence. She has been blushing furiously as red as the hue could be. She's totally okay with walking forever holding his hands, but it's embarrassing. His behavior today is quite strange and the atmosphere around them is different from the usual.

It's astonishing and quite woeful considering by the time they arrive their hands would part. The warmth she gives and the rhythm her heart beats is stupefyingly comforting and it eases his mind, he wonders how he'll handle himself when it's all gone. The thought of his bitch-chan's death gives him a deplorable feeling, but the thought of her dying in his arms also gives him a pleasurable stimulating ecstasy.

A/N: R&R ;) So, should I continue?


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Laito frequently accompany Yui to her consultations, but he goes out before the doctor could start talking about her condition. He says he's not interested, but in truth he's somehow aghast to know how long she'll last. He says it doesn't bother him, but it does. He says he doesn't care, but her condition disquiets him. Laito Sakamaki is a great liar.

He waits outside of the hospital, away from the obscure cries his sensitive ears hear. Being a vampire can be inconvenient sometimes, especially in places like this, places close to death.

"Laito, I'm done" Yui smiled as he tapped the boy's shoulder "Sorry for the delay, the doctor had a hard time analyzi-"

"Forget about it" he forced a smile "Let's go"

As days passed by smiling infront of her became tough. It annoys him everytime he sees her smile as if nothing devastating is happening or she isn't feeling anxious about the situation she's in. Heck, she's dying. Her days are numbered.

He wonders what was going on in _that person's_ mind when he decided to send this dying human to them, it isn't beneficial. She helds nothing important. Without her sweet blood she's nothing but a mere naive girl who only looks at the bright side of the world and knows nothing about its cruelty. Knowing _that person_ , for every action he takes there's a reason behind, but Laito can't see his motives.

"What do you think about death?" he muses

"Why?"

"I'm talking to the air" he giggles "Bitch-chan"

The chronic silence enveloped them. Yui pondered about the reason behind Laito's question. It's quite rare for him to ask such. He talks about and mocks her beliefs, but she can only count the occasions where he asked of what she thought about something philosophical, albeit he said that he was talking to the air, she can see through him.

"I'm assuming Laito is wondering about how humans think about death" she cupped her cheeks in anticipation "I think death is the process we have to go through to meet God"

The vampire simpered "I certainly said I'm talking to the wind, bitch-chan"

She strongly believes in that fictional character from the book they call bible, she always connects everything life-related to him. Is it preposterous to expect for this human to answer his question with an eloquent answer, yes it is.

She chortled gently "I am too"

"Are you scared?"

"I can't lie, I'm quite nervous to face God"

He frowned "How many times have I told you that ridiculous faith of yours couldn't save you" he's expecting her to protest and fight for what she believes, but none came. She just shrugged and looked away "Hey, bitch-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Are you scared?"

"Yes"

Her voice trembled as her smile turned upside down. She looks so vulnerable that any minute she might shatter. He's used seeing her upbeat and bright personality that he almost forgot that she is just a frail human. She's weak, and she has this side she rarely shows to anyone. He thinks she's just like him, afraid of showing their weaknesses.

His expression softened "Don't give me that look"

Yui noticed that there's something odd about Laito's recent behavior. He talks less, the smile he makes is different from the playful smile he usually displays, his teasings became seldom, she invariably catches him spacing out, and he hasn't drink a single drop of her blood since her attack. The thought that maybe he's bothered by her condition crossed her mind, but she quickly shakes it off her mind. She's only giving herself false hope.

"Bitch-chan" Laito called "We're already here"

"Hu-What?"

"What are spacing out for?" the vampire pouted "Could it be you're thinking of someone else other than me?"

"I'm not"

"Then, is bitch-chan thinking about me?"

She raised her hands in mock defense "I'm not either"

Laito dismissed her early today. The vampire says he's not thirsty and he's not on the mood to play with her which is only half of the reason why. Laito wants to talk with the head of the household to confront him about his bitch-chan's condition, it's likely possible that Shu knows, he's just too lazy to do anything about it.

"Tell me, why did that man sent her here?" his voice seems to be harmless, but his expression doesn't says so "I'm pretty sure you're informed about it"

"To see if the one she chooses will save her or not"

"What do you mean?"

"The only way she can be save is by turning her into one of us" he smirked "In other words, this could be a practical joke or he's trying to motivate us in commencing the awakening to save her"

Reiji cleared his throat "It's either"

Ayato snorted "Well, it's up to Laito"

"Will he save her or not, Teddy?" an uncanny smile spread across Kanato's face "I wonder if Laito would let me have her corpse"

A/N: R&R ;) Please motivate me.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

 _ **The vampires are all hyped-up knowing that this new sacrificial bride is different from the previous ones. Her sweet scent is driving them crazy, they couldn't resist to taste her. Usually they'll let a week pass before they'll let the bride settle on, but they couldn't wait any longer.**_

 _ **"I suppose we're done with the introductions" Reiji looked at her sharply "Now choose"**_

 _ **"Excuse me?"**_

 _ **"You need to choose who'll have you" Subaru glazed at her "You have to choose whose prey you'll be"**_

 _ **She just arrived, but they're already pressuring her to choose among them. The vampire she'll choose shall be given the authority to do anything with her, but he isn't allowed to kill her. Her body and blood will be his, but it also means he needs to take care of her.**_

 _ **"Hey, don't leave us hanging" Ayato chuckled "Just say Ore-sama's name"**_

 _ **They all aroused her curiosity. Their**_ _concept_ _ **of making someone as their bride is eccentric. It's**_ _not_ _ **normal at all. Shouldn't they propose or get to know eachother first, heck, they just met minutes ago. They're all impossibly gorgeous and she has nothing to complain about that, but she thinks it's a bit early for her to choose.**_

 _ **Still hesitating, she looked at them warily "The fifth son" Yui smiled "I choose Laito"**_

He was delighted when the girl choosed him, but these sudden turn of events confuses him. For the past six weeks everything was all about fun (for him) until she collapsed and her heart stopped beating for a minute. If he knew that she's dying he would've not participated in this troublesome thing, but he has no choice since the sacrificial bride is the only one who gets to choose the vampire she'll allow to drink her blood.

 _ **"To see if the one she chooses will save her or not"**_

This is too heavy for him. He can't possibly do something serious like that, and for your information no bride survived the awakening. He can just forget about this matter and let her rot somewhere, after all whether she'll be save or not is up to him, but he couldn't stomach the idea of abandoning her. Somehow somewhere she managed to find a place in his heart, however the ignorant vampire is clueless about this, he's totally incognizant from the human who's slowly invading his heart.

"After you're done here, wait for me outside" Laito said as he walked pass her "Wait for me"

"Y-yes"

"Don't worry bitch-chan, I'll be back soon" he giggled "We'll have fun later"

There is something wrong with him, his teasings became harmless and his facial expression has been nebulous. She wonders what happened to the flamboyant façade he usually puts up. Whatever happened to the libertine Laito Sakamaki who always mess around with her occupies her mind. This kind of behavior he's showing is something she should be grateful of, but she couldn't stop worrying herself about him.

Laito must've been abducted by aliens and now they're inside his head controlling him, trying to know more about the earth. She knows that delusion is utterly absurd, but that is the only explanation she could come up with other than this being a dream.

The doctor looked at her circumspectly "I'm sorry"

"Thank you"

Laito intentionally left her there, he wants to be alone, he wants to loosen up. Her situation is too heavy for him to carry alone. He's sick of watching his flower slowly withering away right before his eyes. Naturally he would have tormented her more, cause her more pain, and worsen her suffering, but he isn't doing it. If he can only leave her alone, he would. He can't and he doesn't want to be a spectator in this silly game _that person_ is playing with his bitch-chan.

"I want to play with Laito-sama" the slut purred "Please?"

He went uptown to a bizarre club only the likes of him knows, for the sole reason of unwinding. He kept on drinking the drink he calls _the usual_ as he frivolously flirt with the slut he found on his way here. The girl is trying to seduce the vampire in any way she can, shamelessly offering herself to Laito. He's willing to give in if his mind would stop thinking about Yui. He couldn't stop comparing his bitch-chan to these corrupted, lewd women. Yui is too pure and innocent contrary to these sluts. _'I should stop thinking about her'_ He shook his head as a wicked grin spread across his face.

"Laito-sama~" the slut mewled as he rubbed his erection against her crotch "You'll play with me?"

"For now, I will"

Their lips clashed as their tongues danced to the rhythm of her heartbeat. Laito's fun is almost at its peak contrary to Yui who has been waiting for him for approximately three hours outside the hospital as he instructed her. She's tempted to go home alone instead of waiting for him since the possibility of him coming back is one out of ten. She would have if her conscience would allow her, but it says 'maybe waiting for another wouldn't hurt her'.

Hours passed, but no Laito came. She is determined to wait, nevertheless she's already tired. She watched the droopy heads of the heavyhearted people with their own problems come and go, she listened as the wailing ambulance stopped infront of them as another dying person was brought in. Those people have someone important in a life and death situation, their hearts are trembling in fear about the thought of loosing that person. They're lucky, and she envy them.

"Hey"

A pair of gorgeous sapphire blue eyes met her sherbet pink ones. He has messy, chesnut brown pushed back hair. He is the most beautiful creature she had ever seen next to the Sakamakis.

"Yes?"

"You have been standing there for awhile now" the brunette chuckled "I'm quite worried"

"Oh" she smiled "I'm waiting for someone"

"I see" he nodded "I think you've been waiting for..." he looked at his fingers as if he's trying to count something "Five hours?"

She shrugged "I've been waiting for that long?" she strained a laugh "Time do fly fast"

The boy looked at her gingerly as her countenance changed. In an instant she felt a searing pain in her chest, she instinctively held her hand towards her chest as she clenched her fists tightly. She fell on her knees. She gasped as she felt like oxygen just disappeared. Her eyes began to water as the unbearable pain in her chest worsened. Her mind went blank, her vision blurred as tears lined her eyes. Black, everything went black, and she knew no more.

The doctors and nurses quickly aided her. They brought her into the emergency room, and the boy was asked to wait outside. He doesn't know who to inform or who to contact for her, heck, how would he know, she just uttered sixteen words to him and he didn't even got her name.

"An urgent operation needs to be performed" the doctor said as he accelerated towards him "I can't guarantee her safety"

A/N: R&R :D


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

 _ **"This relapse isn't too serious, isn't too bad, but I'm afraid a complete recovery is impossible" his solemn expression is enough for Laito to guess what's going on "Even if the illness is under control, she'll never be able to fully recover, and even if she can somehow hold on, she won't have long to live..." he paused to heave a sigh, and with a serious tone he quickly added "Cherish her as much as you can"**_

 _ **Laito showed no sign of hearing what the doctor said. He stood, he stayed there, staring at the ceiling unblinkingly. Minutes later, he smirked and like a fire it grew into a menacing laugh "Ch... Cherish her?"**_

 _ **"Si-" before the doctor could even utter a word, Laito's fist flew towards his face, making it more abstract than before.**_

Three weeks had passed since her sudden operation. Yui has been admitted to the hospital for observations and for her recovery. For the time being she needs to focus on recovering and forget about school for awhile. She gets to live like a normal person again, her day and night switched back to normal. Laito visits her during day and goes to school during night, it's as if he's living in the hospital. She's quite worried about him since he barely gets to rest, but then the realisation that he's a vampire and he couldn't possibly die because of fatigue hits her.

"Bitch-chan aren't you going to ask me?"

"Ask you what?"

"Why I didn't came that day"

Laito never left her side since. Even though the Vampire couldn't admit it himself, a hint of regret mixed with guilt is stirring inside his chest. She never asked him nor confronted him about that day, she showed no sign of aggravation or hatred towards him, she acted as if nothing happened. The typical Yui Komori he knows always behaves this way, but it ticks him off, he wants her to get mad at him, he wants her to hate him because somehow in that way it eases his conscience for amusement would overcome guilt.

"I'm used to it" she hesitantly answered "You got tired of me, right?" the vampire simply shrugged "It's okay, I'm used to it..."

"You shouldn't get use to som-"

"My father constantly leaves me in the hospital whenever he gets sick of me, he only returns when he feels like being a father again" she tried to smile "Until one day he never returned" but it turned upside down "I couldn't selfishly ask him to stay with me, and I can't possibly ask you that" her eyes began to water "You shouldn't consider my feelings, after all I'm just your prey, right?" she bit her lip in attempt to restrain herself from sobbing "You really changed, and I don't like this side of you. Please continue on acting the way you were, the Laito Sakamaki I know, because with that man leaving wouldn't be this hard"

She's actually embracing her death, she's even preparing for it. She always has something to answer, she always has a reason for everything, this human never failed to amuse him. Her unwavering fate and how her words affect him are diverting. She knows the truth, but her mind and heart remains pure. How did this maiden ended up as a sacrifice, he always wonders to himself.

"I didn't changed, bitch-chan" he patted her head "This is a side of me who only surfaces around you. The me who shows affection and sentiment, the me who I thought I killed together with _her_ " his words are full of sincerity, but she couldn't hear the last word for it's merely a whisper "I'll try my best to hide him, if you will let me know you and be my girl"

The vampire couldn't make up a good excuse for why those words came out of his mouth. This human makes him do the things he doesn't expect he could do. It's weird, but Yui find it adorable since he said it with a straight face. It came out not as a joke, not to tease her, but to simply arouse her curiosity once again. Laito is indeed full of surprises.

"Know me?"

"Yeah~" he giggled "I want to know Yui, not the bitch-chan I know, but the Yui Komori from before the 'sacrificial bride' thing happened"

"That's absurd, being Laito's girl is the last thin-"

"Don't tell me you're planning to die without experiencing the thing they call 'romance'?"

He has a point. Somehow like any other girl, Yui has been dreaming about someone courting her, about a gentleman who will treat her as a princess, about the person who she'll be with in the altar of God. Laito is not the man she's expecting, but opportunities like this won't come again twice. She pouted as she realised that she's starting to reconsider his offer.

He smiled "You know me, I don't accept 'no' as an answer"

"Then I don't have a choice, do I?"

In his own way he can make her heart flutter, make the zoo dance in her stomach, make the abstract world beautiful, make her mind go blank, make insanity sane. In his own way he changes her own perspective about life. This vampire is really something else. So even if he tortures her to the extent that she wishes to die, she couldn't stop loving him.

He smirked "Let's live in this dream loving eachother, bitch-chan" he winked " _Please don't wake up yet_ "

A/N: R&R :D Please continue on motivating me, I appreciate it =￣ω￣=


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

 _ **Laito's body tensed up as yui began to question his loyalty to her. A jealous Yui is cute, but when she started threatening him it became quite the opposite of it. This all started when she caught Laito entertaining a woman who's obviously trying to flirt (trying to ask a question) with him.**_

 _ **"T-that's absurd, love"**_

 _ **"Then where were you when I had an attack, the day where you didn't came" she raised a brow as the vampire just stared at her knowing that the answer to that question could be the end of everything "What's wrong, you asked me to be your girl and you wanted to know me more, right?" she crossed her arms "Well am I annoying, are you regretting anything?"**_

 _ **"You're not annoying and I'm not regretting anything, okay?" he smiled nervously "Besides you told me that it doesn't matter where I was that day"**_

 _ **"I changed my mind, since I became your girlfriend I have the authority over you now"**_

 _ **He snorted "**_ _Tsk. Since when did that happened?"_ _ **he whispered to himself**_

 _ **For the past three weeks they have been living their lives as lovers. Their small dates were held in the hospital, even though it can't be counted as one, as long as they're together it doesn't matter. His feelings became genuine and sincere, albeit he couldn't admit it himself. The thought of loosing her never left his mind, it scares him to the extent that it annoys him. He can no longer let go of this human for she showed and gave him a new reason to love and to be loved.**_

 _ **"Aren't you bored?"**_

 _ **"No, love" he answered as he held her tighter "Why do you ask?"**_

 _ **"Liar" she pouted "You must be sick of me, tired of coming here, you barely get to rest. Are you sure you don't want to rest for awhile, I can manage here al-"**_

 _ **"Nonesense" every word that came out of his lips became soft and gentle, those harsh and hurtful words are no longer to be heard of "Being with you has never been boring, taking care of you has never been tiring, though I get worried often times about your stubbornness"**_

 _ **"Bu-"**_

 _ **"Don't argue, you know it's true" he's being sincere and she can tell just by looking at the soft expression he has**_ _'I love being with you and taking care of you'_

 _ **Laito became the boyfriend every girl has been asking for. Everyday everything is in a perfect bliss of contentment. She can no longer ask for more, but only one thing, that is for God to let her live in this dream forever. Laito has been quietly asking the same thing too, for his beloved person to live for him. Who would've expect that Laito can be someone like this, feeling scared for someone, loving someone and letting someone to love him, having the courage to trust and believe once again. He indeed changed, and he's giving her a new reason live.**_

 _ **He learned a lot about her, all of her strange and weird hobbies. As he learned more about her, he's loving her more and more each passing day. The vampire loves her smile the most, but there's always a strange aftereffect stinging sensation he feels everytime it appears, probably because the thought that maybe tomorrow it's no longer there bothers him a lot.**_

 _ **"Everyday is always a happy day with Laito" she smiled, but there's something odd "I wish I can capture this moment and live in it cuddling you forever" her eyes began to water "But I can't, can I?" she sniffled "I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble"**_

 _ **He stood up, shadow casting over her. He hates talks like this "Say, what do you think about being a vampire?"**_

 _ **If changing her is the only way he can keep her, he will do it, however he seeks her happiness. The human's happiness became his happiness, her pain became his pain, her smile became his smile and with such emotions and simple gestures Yui is unconsciously changing his world. Love is undeniably addictive and strange.**_

 _ **"Thank you, I really had fun being Laito's girlfriend"**_

Yui's physical condition deteriorated after that small talk they had, she fell into a coma. Laito never left her side since. He rarely shows up to school, however his brothers nor Reiji didn't seem to care, they never dared to reprimand him for they know that how the way things were right now affects him a lot and only the devil knows what will happen to whoever goes in his way.

 _ **"Who are you?"**_

 _ **"I'm Reinheart" the doctor answered "I'm assigned to this patient now since you assaulted the previous one"**_

 _ **"I did not"**_

 _ **"Whether you did or didn't, it doesn't concern me" he replied "I'll be frank this relapse might be the last, she might never open her eyes again"**_

 _ **Laito stood up "Can't you do anything?"**_

 _ **"If only there's something we can do we would have done it, but there isn't" he looked at him "Now let me ask you, can't you do anything?"**_

"Say, what do you think about being my wife?" he chuckled "We'll make a hundreds of mini me and you, I'm sure somehow I can manage to be a good husband and the head at the same time, I can protect you, I can make you happy" his eyes began to water, a rare scene just happened "I promise I'll make you happy, so please open your eyes and be my wife"

A/N: R&R ;)


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

"Today's weather is nice" he opened the windows letting the warm afternoon breeze in causing his fedora to fall off from his head "I remember you told that deadbeat once that days like this shouldn't be spend dozing off, it'll be a waste, right?" he chuckled "Now what are you doing, come on open your eyes"

Talking with her became his hobby. He heard from Luis that by doing this can fasten her recovery for his voice can reach her altered consciousness, however the brain couldn't determine or understand what he's talking about. Luis is also a patient here in the hospital under Reinheart, he too is terminally ill, he's fighting the infamous disease who took the lives of many, Leukemia.

Laito met Luis two weeks after Yui fell into a coma. Laito went berserk and left her in the hospital for two weeks, the whole hospital were talking about it. Luis was intrigued when he heard about the story and when he saw Yui the boy instantly recognized her. Yes, Luis is the gorgeous guy (next to the Sakamakis) Yui met, the guy she met before her first attack, the brunette who has sapphire blue eyes. Luis confronted Laito, gave him some advice, let him eat some logic and then just by that they became _friends,_ well, the word _friends_ doesn't really suit their relationship, but it doesn't matter.

 _ **Ever since Yui fell into a coma he promised himself that he would never leave her, for the first week he never left her side. However, he got tired and so he crawled back into his comfort zone, his despicable nature and dreadful motives were back. Laito has been hopping from one club to another, until Luis caught him.**_

 _ **"Why the hell are you running away?!" Luis' brows almost met in fury "I don't know anything nor do I know you" he threw his fist towards Laito's numb face "But that person is my friend. Since last year I have been watching her from afar, you can call me a stalker or whatever, I don't care. I never had the courage to talk to her back then, but I had never given up until I finally managed to talk to her, sure, she only uttered sixteen or was it fifteen word-"**_

 _ **"Why the hell are you spouting nonsense at me" Laito hissed "It's just as what you said, you don't know anything so back off"**_

 _ **"A year ago her father had done the same thing you've been doing now" he scorned "She asked only one thing of him" he paused "That is**_ _'You can leave me whenever you want, I don't care whether it'll take a month or a year, but promise me you'll return'_ _ **"**_

 _ **"Why are you tel-"**_

 _ **"She isn't asking for anything weighty, she only wishes for someone to stay with her"**_

 _ **"But..." Laito looked at the ground, as he realised his fault "It hurts watching the color of life slowly fading away in her. It hurts listening to the 'beep' that damn machine who's monitoring her heartbeat slowly fading away. It hurts to just sit and watch as my precious candle who has been with me in the darkest hours of my life evanescing" he shook his head "This sucks, I hate this feeling"**_

 _ **"You're selfish" Luis grabbed his collar "If just by watching already hurts what more if it's you who's there. She has been fighting alone, keeping her eyes open, trying to continue on breathing, even if it's useless, even if it's futile, even if she knows that she'll die anyways as long as it's for the one she loves, she wouldn't give up" he punched him once again "So don't you dare complain and give us that crap because you're just watching!"**_

"Luis, is a strange guy" he sighed "We don't get along and he really gets on my nerves. He's always talking about life's craps, I hate people like him, however he's an exemption since he's your self-proclaimed friend"

Laito held her hand lovingly as he brushed his thumb across her digits. It has been a month now since her eyes closed. She missed a lot of certain events from school and less from the mansion, and these events are usually their topic. The vampire misses her smile and her melodious laughter soo much that it makes him regret why he never recorded it or took a picture of it.

"That's all for today" he kissed her forehead before he grabbed his fedora, preparing to go since his class will start soon "See you later"

He wants to stay with her, but he knows she'll be mad at him for skipping school, albeit she wouldn't know he doesn't want to do something that'll make her unhappy. He looked at her one last time as he turned the doorknob slightly opening the door. He stepped outside, still hesitating he glanced at her once again before finally closing the door.

"Hey..." It came out merely a whisper that no one could possibly hear, but of course Laito heared his lover's call (perks of being a vampire). Laito hurriedly turned the doorknob opening it widely, revealing Yui who's trying to keep her eyes open, tears lining her cheeks, breathing rapidly "Laito..."

The vampire rushed towards her "Wait, I'll call the doctor" he held her hand and squeezed it lightly "Please keep your eyes open"

She tried to smile, but it was futile "When you asked me _'What do you think about being a vampire?'_ I wondered... if that was a... proposal"

"It is" he quickly answered "Don't tell me that for the past four weeks you've been dreaming about that"

"Am I supposed to say yes?" she closed her eyes "I don't have a choice do I?"

"You know me well, love" he chuckled "I don't accept no as an answer"

"Yes"

Her fragile human heart beat one last time. A loud, continuous, spiteful 'beeeep' echoed through the room as the ECG showed a flat rate indicating that her heart stopped beating. The vampire let out a wail of despair expressing his anguish towards the world, he can no longer contain the mixed emotion piling up in his chest. Every single second he shared with her passed across his mind. He couldn't stop his tears from flowing, all he can do is wipe them away. The thought that never again will he hear her soft voice and never again will he see her bright smile lingered in his head. He felt empty, upset, confused, and angry. The ecstasy he has been expecting to feel when he was still imagining this happening is nowhere to be felt, all he feels are small sharp points torturing his unbeating heart. He pulled her towards his chest. The vampire could only think of one way to save her, that is to make her one of them. He doesn't know what to do or how to do it, but as long as their wishes coincide somehow he knows he can do it. He licked his favorite spot before his fangs slowly pierce through her skin.

A/N: R&R :D Sorry, I'm not good at describing someone sucking someone's blood so I skipped the details. Brace yourselves, the **next chapter might be the LAST**.


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

"It has been two decades now, the world is still the same, though it became insane and more crooked" Laito sat on his heels to lay a bunch of flowers on the ground "Too bad you already died" he placed a hand on the tombstone, tracing the engraved name "Please don't assume that I'm missing you 'cause I'm not, I'm only visiting you because I feel like it" he chuckled "I'm really tired" the vampire sighed "I never thought that my old man's job is this oppressive, and being a father can be this troublesome. Don't get me wrong I'm only tired, I'm not regretting anything"

 _ **Laito has been staring at her body who's lying in the bed impassively, blood dripping down from his mouth. He failed. She died. He couldn't think of anything else other than to blame himself for being too slow, for hesitating, and for doubting her feelings for him. He's pathetic for thinking that saving her is possible, being with her is possible, that he too deserves to be happy even though he knew that those delusions are only meant to be figments he still hoped. Because of his halfhearted love he lost everything, now he has nothing left to loose, nothing left to love, nothing left to dream of, nothing left to fight for.**_

 _ **"Where did I went wrong?" Laito asked as his brothers one by one appeared before him "What's the point of all of this?"**_

 _ **"Logic: to commence the awakening she needs to die, however, we were told not to kill her. I too don't understand**_ _his_ _ **concepts and motives" Reiji answerd "Calm down"**_

 _ **"How can I cal-"**_

 _ **"Look" Ayato said interrupting his brother as he pointed Yui's body "She's not alive nor is she dead, you didn't failed nor did you win for obtaining her you need to follow the path**_ _that man_ _ **once walked in"**_

 _ **"In other words, you'll have to handle much more complicated and troublesome things in the future. Now that I think of it, being you sucks more than being the head" Shu smirked "Congratulations"**_

 _ **Reiji glared at his elder brother "As if you've done anything as the head, you're in no place to complain deadbeat" he cleared his throat "And he's not taking over your job, he's going to take over**_ _that person'_ _ **s job"**_

"Father?" a strawberry blonde haired boy with a light shade of blue eyes came running towards him "Mother is coming let's hide, let's hide, come on!"

"You naughty little devil you're going to make your mother mad again" Laito poked his son's cheek "And who do you think she'll get mad at?"

After his brothers declared that he succeeded upon obtaining the bride, Laito slayed his father in order for him to ascend to the throne, Laito and Yui got married afterward. They settled in the castle for good and later on their first son was born, Lui. He inherited Laito's charm, however he has his mother's heart. His features are a total mix of his parents' mien. He has light blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair that is well trimmed, it frames his face perfectly, thanks to his mother who greatly detested the idea of letting her husband handle their son's hairstyle.

"Lui, I told you not to run" Yui reprimanded "This is a cemetery"

"I told him that too, but your son is just stubborn" Laito smirked "I guess it's in the blood"

"By the way mother, why are we here?"

"We're visiting our friend" Yui answered "Luis"

Leukemia is a very serious disease that up until now no cure has been discovered yet, sure we have chemotherapy, but it only controls the disease, it only extends your life, it does not save you. As for Luis' case he lived up until the fourth year since he was diagnosed. His death was sudden, but he left with a smile. He is a great person, the first mortal who ever called Laito a _friend_. Thanks to him the vampire never lost hope for he was the one who pushed him forward whenever he steps backward. Sadly, they never had the chance to spend more time.

"Then I'll say hi to him" the little boy said as he walked towards the grave "I can, right?"

Yui nodded. It feels like everything just happened yesterday, although in fact it has been two decades now. Since the competition for the throne ended the Sakamakis settled on. The apathetic Shu remained in the mansion, working (You know Shu, in truth he's just sleeping for the past two decades) for Laito. Reiji contributed his works to the family. Ayato and Kanato are working in the castle. As for Subaru nobody knows his whereabouts, though he writes them monthly informing that he's okay, they concluded that he has been travelling around the world. Everyone is living their lives freely, they couldn't ask for more, they're completely contented.

"Stop it Laito, your son is here and we're in public" Yui said as she tried to shove him away, he has been trailing small kisses down her jawline "I said stop it"

He pouted "It's time to make our princess" he nuzzled under her neck "Come on"

"I-idiot, we can't p-possibly do i-it here" she replied covering her flustered face who's blushing furiously "Not infront of your son, not in a cemetery"

"Then, let's go home" he purred, God, it's been years since the last time she heard that seductive tone of his "Let's send Lui to his Uncles so that you and I can be alone in bed tonight, how about that?"

"No"

"Oh come on, I've been working hard for the past three weeks I barely even touched you or even got a glimpse of you, I deserve a reward, don't I?"

Yui opened her mouth to protest, but then shut it. It's true that for the past few weeks he has been working non-stop, bombarded with a load of paperworks. After his ascension to the throne Laito was forced to mature and learn a lot of things in terms of management and entertaining all sorts of people. He has no choice since he's his people's king, and in the human world the CEO of their company.

"Mother, why are you flirting with father in broad daylight?" their son raised a brow at his mother teasingly "By the way I don't want a little sister, I want a little brother"

"You heard him, love" Laito smirked "We'll be making two tonight"

Yui blushed even more "Sh-shut up y-you idiot?!"

They went through a lot, but the outcome of the hardships they had to go through and the perseverance they needed to maintain is worth it. In the end the debonair, mischievous, sadist vampire learned love. Love can be heaven or hell, bitter or sweet, sadness or happiness, it can be the most terrifying or the most wonderful thing in the world. Perhaps its meaning differs by how people view it, sometimes they fear it for it has the power to hurt you, but never forget that the time will come where you'll meet a person who's worthy and capable of changing your own definition of love.

-Fin

A/N: R&R :D I really had fun writing this, thank you soo much for the reviews.

So what should I write next? I'm thinking of Shu and Yui or perhaps Reiji and Yui. Well, let me know what you think ;)


End file.
